


I'm Sorry I Can't Do Anything Right

by keepflyingbumblebee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, This is literally just me venting, diary i guess?, i honestly dont know, letters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepflyingbumblebee/pseuds/keepflyingbumblebee
Summary: So I'm feeling bad feelings time to write it out my dudes.





	I'm Sorry I Can't Do Anything Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+family).



> I'm sorry.

Dear dad, look. I apologized. I'm not sure what else you want. "I love you and I'm furious with you" sure. Great. Love that. I apologized how many times? WHY WONT YOU DROP IT. You're all I have left and I'm waiting for you to leave me too. There were miscommunications. We're both in the wrong. You keep pinning shit on me and I feel like I can't say anything anymore. I apologized. I don't have a time machine. I can't go back. If I could you know DAMN WELL things wouldn't be like this. I might actually be normal for once in my godforsaken life. That's all I've wanted for so long and you fucking know it. You deserve better. In fact? I'd probably ensure I was never even BORN. That would probably make your life ten times better. If I just... Ceased to exist. Maybe one of Derek's attempts to kill us all succeeded! Then things would get easier for you. Get better. With me out of the picture. Maybe you'd have a new daughter. One that deserves you. One who doesn't treat you terribly and lie and cheat and just... I'm horrible and I'm sorry. You deserve better.


End file.
